


all systems are critical

by karasunonolibero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Gen, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: It’s haunting, is what it is. The ship, once alive with the hustle and bustle of everyone going about their business, is now eerily silent as it cruises through the endless blackness of space. Where are they even going? Oikawa’s adjusted the flight coordinates at least twice, but fuck knows if the Impostors have changed them on him yet again.~or, an Among Us AU but make it creepy.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu Horror Week





	all systems are critical

**Author's Note:**

> i am once again laaaate ahaha okay this one's for days 5 and 7! i HAD to do an among us au. i just had to. title from [ground control](https://youtu.be/k-_YAaRFnl8) by all time low ft. tegan & sara!
> 
> DAY 5  
> a monster who knows your thoughts — he’s easily replaced — what you don’t understand — **the last ones standing** — next in line — an uncontainable desire
> 
> DAY 7  
> a little party never killed nobody — don’t scare them — **a mouth full of knives** — come out and play — two on two — this is my idea of fun

“Tetsu-chan?”

Oikawa slows his steps as he pauses outside the open doorway into the electrical room. He’d lost Kuroo somewhere back near weapons, when Oikawa paused to download data and Kuroo had gone on without him. Even though they’d _promised_ to stick together the whole time for safety. Tch.

Oikawa hasn’t seen him since.

It’s haunting, is what it is. The ship, once alive with the hustle and bustle of everyone going about their business, is now eerily silent as it cruises through the endless blackness of space. Where are they even going? Oikawa’s adjusted the flight coordinates at least twice, but fuck knows if the Impostors have changed them on him yet again.

“Tetsu?” he calls out again, hearing his voice echo in the hallway.

There’s a flash of red coming from electrical; Oikawa screams as he’s grabbed by the shoulders.

“We have to go.” Kuroo shakes him and yanks him toward storage. “Hide!”

“What? Why?” Oikawa demands as Kuroo pushes him into communications and huddles under the desk with him.

Kuroo curls up, knees to his chest and shoulders shaking as he flips the visor of his helmet up. “Terushima,” he whispers. “I didn’t like the way he came at me in there.”

“What happened?”

“I was recalibrating the distributor and he was over fixing the wires and he just…came at me so fast, I had to get out.” Kuroo grimaces. “I’m gonna have to go back in there, but only after he’s gone.”

Oikawa shivers. He hates this, hates not knowing who he can and can’t trust. Right now there are only four of them left, and there’s no telling where the Impostors are. Maybe one—or both—has already been tossed out the airlock. Maybe both of them are still alive, undoing every iota of progress Oikawa and his fellow crewmates have been fighting to make.

“Have you see Dai-chan?”

Kuroo shakes his head and opens his mouth to say something when they hear footsteps in the hallway; he clamps his mouth shut and Oikawa can feel his own heartbeat accelerate, even as he fights to slow his breathing so he doesn’t make a sound.

_Don’t come in here, don’t come in here, don’t come in here…_

The footsteps turn around and head back toward storage. For a moment, neither of them say anything, and Oikawa is all too aware of how close they are. Close enough for Kuroo to reach out and strangle him, or pull a knife on him in less than a second…

Kuroo lets out a breath. “I think we need to find Sawamura.”

Oikawa nods, and together, they creep out of communications. “Where?”

“I last saw him in security.”

“Then let’s go.”

They take the long way, both of them too spooked to go past electrical again, and wind through the cafeteria. There’s still a half-eaten cup of pudding sitting, lonely, on the table closest to the trash chute. Oikawa wonders whose it was.

Fortunately, there’s no dead Daichi in security. Kuroo heaves a sigh. “I’ll check the reactor.” He looks both ways before darting across the hall.

Oikawa nods, wandering over to the screens. He can see most of the main hallways from here—or at least the most heavily-traveled ones. Kuroo is a flash of red leaving security and going to the reactor, just like he said he’d do—but then—

“He’s coming back already?” Oikawa murmurs. His hand goes to the holster at his hip.

When he turns around, Kuroo has a knife to his throat.

“You!” Oikawa hisses, fumbling with his own knife. Kuroo presses on his neck, pushing him against the wall. “Why?”

Kuroo’s face is deathly calm. “I’m sorry. You were a nice one.”

“Who else?”

As though on cue, Daichi enters.

“Help!”

But Daichi doesn’t help. “This one’s the last?” he asks.

Kuroo nods.

“Terushima?” Oikawa asks.

“Killed him back in electrical,” Kuroo says matter-of-factly. “Now, will you let me kill you so we can all get it over with?”

“No fucking way! Let’s fight!”

“It’s two on one. You like those odds?” Daichi says, crossing his arms.

Kuroo clicks his tongue. “Enough stalling, let’s eat this one and be done with it.” And then he changes, before Oikawa’s eyes.

He stretches like taffy, growing and morphing and shedding his astronaut suit like a snake sheds skin; under, his body is the same bright red as his suit, mottled with darker spots, and in place of legs, bundles of tentacles spill out.

Oikawa suppresses a gag. He’s seen this very transformation before on the educational videos he’d had to watch before this mission, but he never dreamed he’d see such a horrific event with his own eyes. Kuroo keeps growing until his head grazes the metal ceiling, the mop of messy hair morphed into spikes on top of his head. When he speaks again, it comes out as a guttural hiss.

“You humans always think too highly of your own power,” Kuroo hisses. “You have _none_. You are _specks_ in this universe.”

Oikawa can feel his shoulders shaking. “What do you even want?”

“Well, you see, we don’t _kill_ every human we meet. Sometimes we invite a special one to join us.” Kuroo’s mouth stretches in a grotesque smile. “You will do nicely.”

And, well. Oikawa’s always thought meeting an alien would be cool, but not like _this_. “I’m not joining you!”

“You don’t have a choice.” Kuroo’s jaw unhinges like a snake’s, showing off sharklike rows of jagged, pointy teeth.

Oikawa’s scream echoes through the ship with no one to hear it.

~

Oikawa smiles brightly at his new crewmates. “Hi, my name is Oikawa Tooru! I’ll be your navigator for this trip!”

The humans in front of him look excited. There’s a tall one with thick brows, one with pinkish hair, and a very cute spiky-haired one that Oikawa already has his eye on to keep. There are others, too, talking amongst themselves.

Next to him, Kuroo grins. “Who’s ready to go?”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/karasnonolibero)


End file.
